


Hand in hand

by annaofthenorthernlights



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Anna and Elsa are Siblings (Disney), Canon divert, Fanfiction, Gen, Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29902761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annaofthenorthernlights/pseuds/annaofthenorthernlights
Summary: After the great thaw, Elsa and Anna strive to regain their relationship. Many experiences they must catch up with. Joined by Kristoff, Sven, and Olaf.
Relationships: Anna & Elsa (Disney)
Kudos: 1





	Hand in hand

It was a few weeks since the great thaw.

A new life had started within that day, when Anna had fallen gratefully into her sister´s arms, after Elsa had felt the freedom to release the eternal winter into the skies.  
They had shared many quiet and resolving moments, sharing memories of their childhood pasts, left to live separated. That should end now, and the sisters had promised each other to be there and help each other wherever needed and share their thoughts and dreams.  
Then, they had jovial times of playing children´s games, that they had missed so many years. Family evenings, together with Olaf, Kristoff and Sven had become the habit. Anna was happy.

************

Today was different.

It was a quiet late summer morning. Autumn was on its approach, knocking at nature´s door with early morning mist covering the harbour and lower town.  
Anna sat in her room and finished braiding her hair. She was not eager to hurry, but then, what she had to do had become an annual duty. It wasn´t that she would not like some walks up to the platform overlooking Arendelle´s town, but the anniversary of that day lurked like a dreadful memory over her heart.  
Elsa had never joined her for this task before. Of course not. Being locked in her room, terrified to hurt anyone, her sister had desperately tried to conceal her powers. Even that terrible day, three years ago, Elsa had not been able to walk with her, side by side, up to the platform, where the gravestones for their parents had been established.  
But then, today, Elsa would come along. Anna felt happy in a strange sort of way. It was no fun time, notably. But then, they would visit together. Anna was sure, her parents would rejoice seeing their daughters together. Elsa could walk freely, was able to handle her magic powers without fear. They could go and explore living family life. In their hearts, Mama and Papa would be there, too.

Anna sighed and got up. She reached for her black cloak and was about to leave the room, when Elsa opened the door to stand on the threshold.  
“Elsa, you´re ready?” Anna asked, still amazed at her sister´s appearance in her icy gown. Elsa had changed into a black gown, an icy cape floating down her spine and dancing behind her steps.

Together, the sisters would emerge the castle.  
Out in the fresh air, they walked across the courtyard and towards the harbour. There, they passed the flower stand. Anna had made it a custom, to get some flowers there. The owner of the flower stand, Halima, was a kind woman, middle aged and with a friendly smile. The woman had a good sense for wonderful bouquets and flower arrangement.  
For this occasion, she had bound two graceful bouquets with crocus, ivy, and white roses.

Anna and Elsa made their way uptown, holding each a flower arrangement.  
People would stand and bow, knowing about their mission, feeling the excitement of the new situation for both daughters.

When they arrived at the platform´s edge, their stood Kristoff and Sven waiting. Olaf was sitting on Sven´s back and carried a white rose himself. The three friends would join the queen and princess, following them in respectful distance. Sven lowered his head, sensing the sad moment.

Olaf´s eyes widened when approaching the graveyard. How wonderful it had been if Elsa´s and Anna´s parents would still be alive. But they weren´t and Olaf made up his mind to be the best friend, the two daughters would ever have. He would give them warm hugs, whenever they would need one! That was what he could offer. 

Kristoff felt a great respect for what he saw.  
Anna had told him about the tradition of paying her respect to the funeral´s anniversary. She had not made a great fuss about it. She´d just told him, in confidence. When he´d asked her, if she would appreciate the company, she had smiled and hugged him. Yes, she would. She was fed up with going about things all alone. She loved to have her family and friends around and close to her.

Elsa stood touched and moved.  
The memory of the dreadful day, when she´d stayed in her room, while Anna had to set off to her princess´ duty on her own. She´d felt so helpless, worn out and… empty. With her parents gone, who could help her coping with her burden? She couldn´t get close to Anna, out of fear, of hurting her…  
But today? Today was different. Elsa sensed, it was no use of brooding about past times, that were gone. They could look ahead. She´d focus on the chances that lay before her.  
By an impulse, Elsa reached for Anna´s hand squeezed it warmly.  
“You won´t have to do this alone anymore, you know that. Anna, I´m so sorry for it all. But from this day on, I will be there for you.”

Anna had stood looking down on the engravings on the majestic stones.  
It had been a sad day. But then if her parents could see them today. How happy they would be. It must have been so terrible for them, to protect Elsa from evil rumours all those years. And then, they were loving and caring towards Anna, too. She wondered what it would be like to have children and then taking up with the responsibility to always do the right thing, raising them. Dreading the fail would surely be burden, but then would there not be joyful times and happy moments, too?  
She was deep in her thoughts when she felt the touch. Looking up, she met her sister´s smiling eyes. Anna would squeeze back Elsa´s hold.  
“Yes! And you´ll always have me, too.”

************

When they would leave homeward, Elsa had an idea.  
“You know what? When we were little... I mean, before… you know… Mama and Papa would taken us to a picnic in the castle gardens, imagining we were in an enchanted land. What would you all say, if we keep this tradition just on this very day – in memory of a wonderful family?

So, they went down the road. Sven trotting with Olaf, happily to have the sisters smiling again.

Anna was walking in the middle, holding to a hand to each a side.  
She was convinced, tragedy had not to win – **love was stronger!**


End file.
